Decisiones
by ale Cullen Patt
Summary: Emmett esta enamorado de Edward... toma decisiones que afectaran a los dos. ¿cual sera la reaccion de Edward? Mal SWMMARY! entren! LEMMON! slash emmett/edward


Los personajes son de mi diosa **Step. Meyer! Yo solo juego con los personajes!**

**Esta historia va dedicada a ANA!** Gracias por hacer que mi mente pervert salga! Y se que te prometí slash's de Emmett.. Estoy trabajando en ellos….

**Contenido sexual explicito! Léanlo bajo su responsabilidad!**

* * *

**Emmett POV.**

Esto me esta comiendo vivo. Ya no puedo mas, tengo que confesárselo. Estoy completamente seguro que este sentimiento es mutuo.

Lo cite hoy en este restaurant bar, en menos de media hora llegara. Me comen los nervios. Estoy sentado en la última mesa que hay, un lugar lejos de las personas, un lugar en donde pueda hablar con seguridad y sin molestias.

-¿en que le puedo servir? –dijo la mesera con una amplia sonrisa.

-un café… -conteste rápidamente- estoy esperando a alguien. –Le solté- necesito que cuando llegue se mantenga alejada de aquí… todos. –le entregue una serie de billetes que había tomado de la tarjeta de mi padre. Ni siquiera me fije cuanto le di. Pero a juzgar por su expresión fue bastante.

-por supuesto. –acepto y se fue.

Espere mientras los minutos pasaban. La mesera trajo mi café y se fue. Hablo con las demás encargadas de ahí y les hacia señas en mi dirección. Note como en varias ocasiones las recepcionistas evitaban que personas pasaran en mi dirección.

Escuche el teléfono sonar.

-hola –dije con un suspiro.

-Emmett ya estoy aquí. Estoy a punto de entrar… -me contesto aquella vos dulce y suave.

-pregunta en la recepción por mí –le indique.

-claro –colgó.

Me quede con el móvil en la mano como un idiota. Lo vi entrar en el restaurant.

Sus caminados perfectos. Su boca en una media sonrisa... Sus pómulos marcados. Su mandíbula cuadrada y perfecta.

-Emmett –me saludo.

-Edward –casi susurre.

-bien, aquí estoy ¿Qué es tan importante?

Edward ya se había sentado en la mesa. Sus manos descansaban sobre ella.

-Edward… esto es muy importante. No se ni por que te lo voy a decir. –lo pensé un poco. Estoy arto de ser el que siempre huye, el que tiene miedo al destino. Ya no me importa nada, are lo que mi corazón mande- Edward te amo, no se como o por que, pero has despertado en mi un sentimiento extraño y maravilloso. Estoy arto de tener que ocultarlo –le dije mientras sujetaba sus manos con las mías. Edward estaba tenso y sus manos sudaban- se que tu también sientes lo mismo, Edward. Lo veo en tu mirada…

-Emmett, yo… -No podía emitir las palabras- esto no… No es lo que yo siento… lo… lamento.

-no Edward. No quieres aceptarlo. No pasa nada. Yo siento que tú también me quieres…

Con mi dedo recorrí su rostro.

-no emmett. Lo siento –me contesto.

-genial –me levante de la mesa y camine hacia afuera, ni siquiera me moleste en mirar hacia atrás.

La noche era obscura y fría. No me importaba en donde había dejado el coche. Necesitaba caminar y pensar…

**Edward POV.**

Lo mire alejarse rápidamente. Las personas lo miraban.

Esto no puede estar pasando. El… Emmett es mi amigo… mi mejor amigo.

No quiero perderlo.

Sentí las gotas de agua resbalar por mi rostro ¿Por qué demonios estoy llorando?

Esto esta mal… es un error….

Entonces recordé la hermosa sensación cuando emmett toco mis manos, cuando las sujeto fuertemente. Cuando con su dedo acaricio mi rostro. Fue muy placentero. Pero estaba mal. No podía seguir con esto. No quería.

Me levante de la mesa dejando un billete en ella. Corrí hacia mi coche. A unas cuadras del mío estaba el coche de emmett estacionado. ¿Qué demonios? Ay. Emmett se había ido caminando.

Me subí al auto y lo encendí. Conduje por las calles cercanas al Restaurant. Buscando su figura. La noche estaba helada y daba señas de que empezaría a llover. Recordé que emmett no tenía chamarra o abrigo y empecé a ponerme nervioso. No podía estar pasándome esto. No podía estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

A lo lejos vi la silueta de un hombre caminando. Sus brazos iban cruzados sobre su pecho y la cabeza gacha. Era emmett.

**Emmett POV.**

Esto es una mierda. El frio es insoportable y siento la briza pegando en mi rostro. Quiero volver al coche e ir a un maldito lugar lejos de todo.

No había carros en la calle. Estaba todo obscuro y ni siquiera había personas.

Las luces de un auto iluminaron la calle. No me gire para ver quien era, hasta que se detuvo a un lado de mí.

-¡Emmett! –Era Edward- Sube al auto

Abrió la puerta del copiloto. Pero lo ignore y seguí caminando.

-¡Emmett! ¡Que subas al maldito auto!

Acelere mi paso. Escuche la puerta del auto cerrarse. Me dio igual.

-emmett, por favor –Edward había bajado del coche y estaba frente a mi. Sus manos me sujetaban por los hombros.

-Déjame, Edward –Masculle. Casi se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-emmett… -la mano de Edward sujeto mi rostro e izo que lo mirara.

-lo siento… jamás debí decirte… -Trate de decirle pero sus labios se estamparon en los míos.

Me beso tensamente. Yo solo abrí la boca para dejarlo seguir. Estaba demasiado tenso para devolverle el beso. Pero sus manos volaron hacia mi espalda. Sujetaron mi nuca y me aplastaron mas hacia el.

Moví mis labios lentamente… hasta convertir el tierno beso en uno apasionado.

Mis manos, que descansaban inmóviles a mis costados, recorrieron la espada perfecta de Edward. Sujete su cintura y lo atraje hacia mi.

Nuestros labios seguían juntos… en una danza hermosa… ya no había tensión en ninguno de los dos. Solo pasión y este fuego interno comiéndome completamente.

Edward se aparto de mí y me miro a los ojos.

-Te amo Emmett…

Me abrazo.

**Edward POV.**

Le abrase. A pesar de todo este había sido mi mejor beso. Jamás pensé en Emmett de esta forma. Pero había despertado en mí un nuevo sentimiento.

Sus brazos grandes y fuertes estaban apoyados en mi espalda. Me aparte de el y le di un beso en los labios.

-subamos al coche –le dije. Camino a un lado mío. Sus pasos eran torpes y dudosos. Sujete su mano con la mía y así seguimos hasta llegar al auto.

Una vez dentro de el. Encendí la calefacción y arranque. Sujete la mano de Emmett en mi muslo. Ninguno de los dos hablo durante todo el camino.

Cuando llegue a mi casa y estacione el auto a un lado de la acera, conduje a Emmett hasta el interior, con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Estando dentro del apartamento, lo despoje de la ligera chamarra que llevaba y le di un beso largo y apasionado.

-Edward... –trato de hablar pero mis labios no le dejaron. El beso se intensifico y empezamos a juntar nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por estar dentro del otro.

Con mis manos sujete su cintura, lo apreté hacia mi. Metí mis dos manos en su camisa y le acaricie la espalda.

-Edward… no se si estoy listo para el siguiente paso… -Lo silencie nuevamente con un beso.

-Yo si –conteste. Me aparte de el y con mis manos quite lentamente mi camisa- emmett, te deseo…

**Emmett POV.**

-Emmett, te deseo… -fueron las palabras de Edward que desataron mi autocontrol. Al ver aquel torso perfecto frente a mi me inundo una onda de calor. Busque a urgencias sus labios y empecé a quitarme la camisa. Ahora los dos estábamos sin ellas. Mientras nos besábamos, nuestras pieles se rozaban con ternura y pasión. Nuestras manos recorrían toda nuestra desnudez.

Dirigí mi mano hasta el pantalón de Edward. Sentí su erección bajo la mezclilla. La acaricie lentamente mientras nuestros labios seguían danzando.

-ha –soltó el. Desabroche su pantalón y acaricie su erectado miembro sobre la delgada capa de tela del bóxer. Separe mis labios de los suyos y bese su cuello. Recorrí con mi lengua el trayecto hasta su pecho… bese cada parte de el. Lamí sus pezones y seguí mi camino.

Recorrí cada centímetro de su abdomen. Hasta quedar de rodillas frente a su miembro.

Baje el pantalón hasta quitárselo y recorrí con mis manos sus piernas. Después fui por su bóxer.

Edward no dejo de acariciar mi cabello durante el proceso.

Su miembro quedo al veía tan tentador. Lo tome con mis manos y Edward soltó un gemido. Saque mi lengua y con la punta de ella recorrí su glande.

-Ho emmett… mmmm

Lo metí en mi boca y empecé a succionar. Lo hice lentamente para no desperdiciar nada del placer que le estaba dando.

-Ho…. Así emmett mmmmm haaa –Edward no dejo de gemir. En varias ocasiones lo sacaba de mi boca para lamberlo y succionarle.

Después de varios minutos Edward empezó a dar embestidas. Supuse que estaba por terminar. La masturbación con mi boca la hice más rápido. Sus manos sujetaron mi cabello y apretaban mi rostro a su cuerpo.

-Ho si… mmm mmmm haaa… emmett... hooo –lo saque de mi y con la punta de mi lengua recorrí su glande. Lo succione. Pero Edward sujeto mi cabeza y me metió su pene dentro. Empezó a mover sus caderas con rapidez.

-Ho Ho haaa Ho si… mmmmm haaa Ho emmett Haaa! –Edward se corrió en mí. Sentí el líquido en mi boca. Saboree su delicioso sabor salado y la rica sensación viscosa. Succione cada gota de el.

Después lo saque de mi boca. Y bese su torso nuevamente.

Busque sus labios y le plante un beso.

-me toca a mi… -le susurre.

Edward bajo hasta mi pantalón y lo desabrocho. Quito las prendas con rapidez y antes de que pudiera decir algo ya tenia mi pene dentro de el. Pero esto no es lo que yo quería. Lo levanté con mi mano y le bese…

-Emmett… -Edward hablaba entrecortadamente y respiraba con dificultado- quiero ser tuyo…

La dulce y tierna voz de el me éxito por completo.

-iré por algo… -me dijo y corrió hacia su habitación. Me quede ahí, parado.

Vi a Edward regresar con un bote cilíndrico en sus manos.

-lu… -la respiración de Edward le dificultaba hablar- lubricante –me dijo y sonrió.

-hazlo tu –le indique. No quería presionarlo, aunque lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no lo obligaría a nada.

Lo observe colocar lubricante en sus dedos y después llevarlos hacia sus glúteos. Respiro fuertemente y su rostro se lleno de dolor.

-El dolor pasara rápido… -le dije para animarlo.

-lo… lo se.

Se limpio los dedos en una de las prendas que estaban en al suelo y me beso.

-quiero que lo hagas. –me dijo antes de tumbarse en el sofá/cama que había en la sala.

Solo su torso estaba recostado sobre el sofá. Sus piernas caían a los lados.

-el dolor pasara… lo reemplazara el placer –le dije antes de empezar.

Coloque lubricante en mí ya erectado pene y sujete sus piernas.

Las acomode de una manera que me dejaran libre. Sus pies estaban a la altura de mis hombros y sus piernas rozaban mi cuerpo. Sujete sus muslos con mis manos y empecé a acercar mis caderas a el. Con mi mano derecha acomode mi pene y lo introduje lentamente en el. La sensación era increíble.

-haaa –gimió Edward. Su rostro estaba rojo y hacia muecas de dolor.

-mmmm –murmure.

Empecé a dar pequeñas embestidas…

**Edward POV.**

Mis piernas estaban recargadas sobre su torso. El sujetaba mis muslos con sus enormes manos. Entonces lo sentí. La cabeza de su pene toco mi ano. Sentí nervios pero recordé que eso solo serviría para que me doliera más. Así que me relaje y espere. Sentí cada milímetro de su enorme pene introducirse en mi. El dolor era mucho, si, pero el placer que estaba llegando era mas.

-haaa –gemí. Fue placer mezclado con dolor.

Emmett empezó a dar embestidas y sentí su pene dentro de mí, moviéndose rítmicamente. Esto era sensacional.

-mmm haaa huufff –los sonidos salían de la garganta de Emmett.

-Ho dios. Ha! Si… mmmm Ho Emmett… haaa! Haaa así haaa más! Ho Emmett ha! –mis gemidos se unieron a los de el. La sensación ya era incomparable. Jamás había sentido tanto placer.

Los minutos fueron segundos y cuando más estaba excitado, Sentí el liquido de Emmett correrse en mi interior. Algo que izo que yo también me corriera. En la posición en la que estaba, izo que todo mi abdomen y parte de mi pecho quedara cubierta por Semen.

-haaa! –grito Emmett cuando termino.

Así se quedo varios segundos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Entonces sentí que su duro pene se hacia mas suave. Después sentí como lo saco.

Su boca llego a mi pene y lo lamio una vez. Después recorrió mi abdomen hasta mi pecho. Lamiendo cada gota de mi eyaculación. Llego a mi boca y me beso. Le correspondí el beso y mis manos acariciaron su espalda desnuda. Nuestros penes se rozaban ligeramente…

Emmett intensifico el beso y los dos caímos al suelo. Entre risas y besos.

-Te amo Edward –me susurro.

-y yo a ti. Emmett –me dio un beso más.

**Emmett POV.**

Los dos quedamos recostados en el suelo. Edward sobre mi pecho.

Este era el principio a una nueva vida. Una mejor vida. Me daba igual lo que pensara mi padre. Estoy seguro que no lo aceptara, pero Edward es mi vida y no lo dejare. Tengo dinero suficiente en mis tarjetas, soy mayor de edad y ya puedo reclamar la herencia de mi madre. Dinero no me faltara para sobrevivir con el. Edward no tiene familia y ha vivido aquí durante mucho tiempo. Así que todo será más fácil.

No me importaba decírselo a mi padre, el nunca fue mas que el hombre que se caso con mi mama. Jamás fue un padre para mí.

-Edward… -empecé.

-¿si?, emmett

-¿te gustaría que nos fuéramos a vivir a España? ¿A Francia? ¿Una playa? –quería irme de este maldito lugar y dejar todo lo pasado en el pasado y tomar el futuro fuertemente y jamás dejarlo ir.

-¿contigo? –pregunto. Asentí ligeramente con una sonrisa- contigo me da igual en donde estemos. Podemos quedarnos aquí… pero tu y yo. Juntos.

-esta bien –le bese en los labios- nos iremos a España

Lo estreche más hacia mí y bese su frente.

Este será el inicio a mi perfecta vida… nuestra perfecta vida.

* * *

**Acepto Reviews!**


End file.
